Death Becomes Her
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: When it comes to the murder of Daisy Carter, there is no shortage of suspects in Genoa City... A whodunit mystery set in the Spring of 2012. Repost with new title. I am determined to finish it!
1. Preface and Chapter 1

**Death Becomes Her**

_**Circa May 2012. Repost. New title.**_

**Preface**

Phyllis Somers couldn't believe it_. Daisy was dead._ She was actually dead in the living room. For a moment all she could hear was a potent, eerie silence as she looked at the body lying cold and lifeless on the floor. And then she heard a loud cry from the back room. _Lucy!_

"I'm coming, Lucy," she cried out and stepped over the fallen body to run for the back room. She found Lucy standing up in her crib, big tears on her sweet baby face. She had obviously been woken up by Phyllis's arrival. But she had somehow slept through the struggle. And it was obvious to Phyllis there had been a struggle. Furniture was overturned and things were shredded. Phyllis wasn't even sure how Daisy had died but a big part of her was incredibly glad that she was gone. She had been asking for it for so long. She had been Sheila's daughter in every way.

Phyllis reached for the baby without hesitation and pulled her up into her arms, cradling the wailing baby against her chest. "It's okay, Luce," she said though she felt things were far from okay. She rocked the baby gently until Lucy stopped crying a bit. She seemed to sense in her innocent way that things were never going to be the same again.

She then moved down the hall to Daisy's old room and settled onto the mattress with Lucy before reaching for the phone on the bedside table. She quickly dialed 911. The dispatcher answered and right away, Phyllis said, "I need to report a murder…"

XoXoXo

**Chapter One**

The dispatcher asked Phyllis to stay on the line but she couldn't because Lucy was clutching at her shirt and crying hysterically anew. Phyllis had to comfort her somehow. She began rocking Lucy as if she was a newborn, rubbing her blondish hair and whispering "it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay" over and over again. Even if she wasn't so sure that it was actually true…

In the next ten minutes, she managed to soothe Lucy just as Ronan Malloy and his partner Marco-something walked through the bedroom door. "It's about time you got here," Phyllis barked hoarsely. "I want to get Lucy out of here but I need you to cover Daisy's body with a sheet or something or just move it. No baby should have to see that even if their mother was a rotten little –" She broke off, realizing she was raising her voice and scaring Lucy again.

"Look, can you let us go?" Phyllis said.

"I am afraid I can't let you go yet, Phyllis," Ronan said. He looked at her apologetically. "We have some questions for you."

Phyllis stood up and settled the baby on her hip. "You can drill me later, Ronan. For now, Lucy needs her dinner and to get away from this apartment, full of death!"

"Phyllis," Ronan said, reaching out and touching her arm softly. "You can't go just yet. I am sorry but we have a lot of questions for you."

"I am not letting my granddaughter sit here in the same house her mom was murdered in."

"How do you know she was murdered?" Marco finally piped up, of course sounding suspicious. Phyllis rolled her eyes.

"It's fairly obvious. I came in here and everything was shredded to pieces … Plus Daisy had a lot of enemies. That is well-documented."

Marco and Ronan eyed each other. "Phyllis," Ronan began. "What are you doing here? Last I heard, Daisy had a restraining order keeping you away from her and Lucy."

"I came to see Daniel," Phyllis said with a shake of her head. It should have been obvious but the way they were looking at her … "Wait, wait, you're not accusing me –"

"We're not accusing you of anything," Ronan said. "We just have some questions."

"Oh please. I can tell that you're eyeing me like I'm a suspect right now. I am not stupid!" she practically spat and then lowered her voice as Lucy looked at her imploringly. "Look, please, Ronan –" she addressed her friend and former lover – "for the love of God, let me take my granddaughter away from here. I promise to turn her right over to my son." She thought of Daniel coming home and finding his wife dead on the floor. He might not have loved or even liked Daisy but he wouldn't want to see the mother of his child face down on the floor. Phyllis hadn't wanted to see it either though some big part of her was glad Daisy was dead.

"Phyllis, the restraining order –"

"Ronan, no offense, but screw the restraining order. You know me. You know I will protect Lucy until I can find Daniel."

"Where is Daniel?" Marco piped up. "Why isn't he here?"

"He has a job," Phyllis said pointedly.

"If you knew he was at work –"

Phyllis shook her head. "This is going nowhere. Let me out of here so I can head Daniel off at the pass. He shouldn't have to see Daisy dead on the floor. Neither should Lucy so please hide the body or something and let us out of here. If you have any further questions, call my lawyer – my sister, Avery."

She then walked out of the room and hollered down the hall, "Someone cover the body. Lady and a little baby coming!" She figured it was the only way to get people actually moving.

She shielded Lucy's eyes as an officer shook their head and covered the body with a white sheet. She then tucked the baby into her chest and then grabbed her purse and hurried out of the apartment, not looking back.

She was headed for the elevator as it slid open and none other than Lauren walked off, looking extremely flustered. Phyllis was afraid to ask why with so many ears perked up around her. She just said, _"Daisy's dead."_ And she then leaned over and whispered in Lauren's ear, "Our nightmare is finally over."

Lauren covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. Not because she was at all sad that Daisy was gone but because they were finally free. Although looking at Lauren looking so wild-eyed, Phyllis wondered if it was possible that… Lauren did have a gun … _Please don't let it have been Lauren,_ Phyllis thought. While whoever had done it deserved a medal, Phyllis did not want either of them going down for this. She didn't want anyone she cared about to be hurt any longer by Daisy Carter.

XoXoXo

_They walked along the river, looking every which way, careful to try to blend in with the thick brush of trees around the water. Their hands and shirt were still crusted with blood but they had to dispose of the murder weapon. They had to dispose of the gun._

_They looked around once more before tossing the gun into the water and hearing a small, resounding splash. They watched it sink below the surface of the water and they sighed in relief. Even if the cops found the gun they would find no finger prints. No, those would be washed away. And since they had seemingly no motive for the killing, they would never go down for this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Phyllis hugged Lauren for a moment and then hurried onto the elevator. Soon she was in the underground parking area thanking her lucky stars that she had never parted with Lucy's car seat. Somehow she had hoped that one day she would be able to have Lucy back in her life full-time. That day had come, sort of. She still had to turn Lucy over to Daniel but at least Daisy was not in the picture anymore. That horrid girl was done hurting people forever. Phyllis couldn't find it in herself to muster up a bit of grief for the fallen Daisy either. She had been a psycho hurting everyone in her path and eventually she would have hurt Lucy too. Phyllis wouldn't have stood for that. She was glad Daisy was gone. She didn't care if that made her a bad person. Daisy deserved to rot in hell.

XoXoXo

Lauren stood there for a long moment in the hallway, trying to catch her bearings, trying to make her heart stop hammering in her chest. Phyllis's words ("our nightmare is finally over") were reverberating in her ears. She felt woozy and sick to her stomach. Was their nightmare really over – or was it just beginning?

She sighed as she debated what to do next. Should she go and see for herself that Daisy was really dead or should she go into her apartment and wait for the cops to come? And she knew they would be coming for her anytime. She had a reason to want Daisy dead, everyone knew she had a gun now…

Lauren's stomach shifted painfully just then though and she had no chose but to run into her apartment. She held her keys out in front of her and jammed them into the lock. She made it to the front room and to the trash can under Michael's desk before heaving up a whole lot of bile. She felt so disgusting but she couldn't have held it in. She looked up to see none other than Detective Ronan Malloy standing in the doorway.

She normally wouldn't have been rude but she hated for anyone to see her this way and on top of it, he was looking at her like she was guilty for something other than being sick to her stomach.

"What do you want?" She snapped out in agitation.

"I would like to talk to you about Daisy Carter's murder," Ronan said.

She heaved again.

XoXoXo

Phyllis kept up a steady stream of baby babble with Lucy as they rode through the darkening streets of Genoa City. She had tried to reach Daniel once but he wasn't answering. She figured she would bring his daughter to her apartment then and give her a meal and a warm bath and tuck her in. Phyllis hadn't been able to part with Lucy's things so they were out in full view every time she walked in there after a long day at work. It broke her heart every time and oftentimes she fell asleep with Lucy's favorite bear clutched to her chest, tears in her eyes as Nick repeated _"it will be okay, everything will be okay"_ until she could fall into a restless sleep.

Phyllis finally parked the car in the garage and climbed out, walking around to the back. She cooed at Lucy as she unsnapped her seatbelt. She then pulled the baby into her arms and carried her towards the entrance to the apartment building. She got on the elevator then and was soon standing in front of her apartment.

She started to dig her house keys out of her pocket but the door was opening then. Nick was standing there. "I was just about to come looking for you and-" He broke off. "Wait. Lucy? What are you doing with Lucy?"

He stepped aside and let Phyllis into the apartment. "Phyllis?" He asked.

Phyllis whirled back around to face her sometimes-husband. "Nick, I didn't steal Lucy; for gods' sake," she snapped and then lowered her voice though she was feeling frazzled and very tired of being accused. "Daisy's dead. Murdered," she said.

"What?" Nick asked, looking as shocked as Phyllis had felt when she had first laid eyes on the body of her dead nemesis.

Phyllis nodded and kissed Lucy's soft cheek before turning back to Nick. "Yeah and Ronan has this crazy idea that I did it …" She paused and stared at Nick. "Wait, wait! You don't think … You don't really believe I am responsible for that, do you?" she demanded.

XoXoXo

"Mrs. Baldwin," Ronan addressed Lauren as she moved slowly over to the sofa. "Are you alright?"

"Hardly," Lauren said as she slid onto the soft cushions and crossed her ankles. She felt so weak and unsteady. Today had been a shock in more ways than one. "I am tired and I don't feel so well…" She looked at the expression on his face. "Don't read anything into that. I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

Lauren shook her head. A lot of thoughts were running through her head actually and she could see that Ronan thought she was guilty or something. She sighed. "I think I need to call my husband."

"Why?"

"Because he's my _husband._ And he's an attorney. If you're going to ask me about anything related to Daisy –" She sighed. "Well I am not saying another word to you, Detective Malloy."

Good. Michael would be proud of her for that. She knew anything she could say would be used against her …


End file.
